


Words Left Unsaid

by Shepherd_of_the_stars



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Transformation, Fluff, M/M, Self-Hatred, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shepherd_of_the_stars/pseuds/Shepherd_of_the_stars
Summary: After being turned into a cat, Ludwig finds himself in Alfred's possession, but the American doesn't act the way he does during the meetings. As he settles into his life as Alfred's cat, he finds out more than he knew before about Alfred.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a prompt given to me on my other blog. It's on the bottom to avoid spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any reference to recent events is purely coincidental

 

How the hell did it end up like this...

Ludwig was headed to his hotel after a meeting, busily talking on the phone, when he had made the mistake of shushing an odd looking elderly woman before storming off. Now he was a cat. And he was lost in a heavy downpour. And to make matters worse, not a single person wanted to help him because he was a _black_ cat. Damn those superstitions.

Currently, he was taking cover in one of the bus shelters when he noticed Alfred rounding the corner. Without thinking, he ran up to him, standing in his path and meowing loud enough for him to hear through the pouring rain. In his haste, Alfred almost ran over the black cat but he had stopped himself fast enough to avoid death.

The American cocked his head to the side curiously before he gasped as if just realizing that it was still raining. He quickly picked up Ludwig and tucked him under his jacket like a football, running the rest of the way home. But Ludwig was confused. Alfred had an umbrella when he came to the meeting. So where was it now? And why did Alfred travel on foot? Was this why he was always late to meetings?

His confusion continued when he got to Alfred’s small house. What happened to the huge, mansion-like building where they had the Christmas party? And was that a _Georgia O’Keeffe painting_ on the wall? The place was surprisingly clean too. All-in-all, it looked cozy. Not something he’d expect from a materialistic person like Alfred.

“Hey, little guy…” Alfred whispered, moving slowly towards Ludwig so he wouldn’t scare him then dried off his fur with a surprisingly gentle hand. What happened to that brute force? That strength that could life a car and throw a buffalo? Ludwig opened his mouth to ask him but all that came out was a cute " _meow"_.

Alfred chuckled and softly stroked behind his ears. “Yeah, don’t like being wet, huh?” His voice was soft, unlike at the meetings where he’d shout every word and laugh loudly. “I’m all wet too, bud.” He got up, walking to his bedroom to change into dry clothes. Seeing that the cat had followed, Alfred continued talking. “I did have an umbrella but I saw a man on the streets that needed it more than me…”

Ah. So that’s what happened to his umbrella.

Alfred flopped down on his bed, burying his face in the sheets, and Ludwig climbed up to join him. When Alfred turned to him, he saw something he never thought he’d see.

Alfred was frowning.

Confused, he gently placed his paw on Alfred’s lips as if asking what happened to his smile, making Alfred bring it back for just a second before he sighed and rolled onto his side. “It’s hard to keep a smile, you know…?” He sighed again and let his expression fall. “But I though… Maybe... just maybe... if I keep smiling, everything will be all right and everyone will be happy.” He showed him a toothy grin but it almost instantly turned into a frown again. “But it’s hard… It’s so… _so_ hard…”

He inhaled deeply and put his glasses to the side so he could rub his eyes, now lying on his back. “Dammit… I’m not going to cry in front of a cat…” he laughed. “You don’t even know what I’m saying!”

But Ludwig did. And for some reason, it pained him to see Alfred like this. This isn’t what he wanted. He wanted to see the other smiling and laughing like he usually did. Like he _always_ did. But he wasn’t sure why.

With a bit of strength, he hopped onto the man’s chest and rested there, licking Alfred’s chin with his scratchy tongue. The blond sniffled and finally smiled, a real one, and stroked Ludwig’s head.

“I like you…” he muttered, stroking the cat’s jaw. “I’m going to call you… Cosmo…”

(-w-)

The next four days, Ludwig had pretty much become Alfred’s pet. He was bathed by him, fed by him, and even groomed by him. Ludwig was just damn lucky that his taste buds were of a cat’s taste and not a human’s. But cat issues aside, he found that Alfred didn’t act like he did at the meetings. He wasn’t obnoxious and childish, he actually quite mature and respectful.

Even if he was a cat, Alfred treated him as if he were a baby: talking to him in a soft voice and treating him with a gentle hand. And he didn’t _only_ live on fast food; he was actually a pretty good cook from what he could smell. Yesterday, Alfred had even baked him some organic cat treats he found online.

Though, there was one thing that stayed the same. Alfred always smiled. _Always_. Except when there was no one around. Like the one time his boss called, wanting to discuss things, and he had tried to keep things light the whole time but it was clear that he was struggling. Then when he finally got off the phone, he sighed and flopped down on the couch.

“Cosmo… What should I do…?”

Ludwig could only meow.

“I-I want to help them but… every single time I do it… I get scolded… If I send aid and something messes up, it’s my fault and I’m a screw-up. If I don’t send aid, it’s _still_ my fault and I’m seen as greedy and cold-hearted. But if I do send aid and all goes well, I know someone, somewhere, will find a way to say I screwed up. I just–… I don’t know what to do anymore!” He sighed heavily and rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes. “I wish…” He paused.

“I wish I was never a nation…”

Ludwig froze. Phases like this were normal for nations since they were always the ones who were hit hardest when tragedy happened but… for Alfred to feel this way? Alfred, the one who sang from rooftops of how great his country was and how everyone was happy. Alfred, the one who shouted freedom, liberty, and justice for all! Alfred, a world superpower, somehow _didn’t_ want his power.

“I just want to be normal…”

Then, over the next few days, he started to learn that Alfred really hated himself. Whenever he would make the slightest mistake, he could laugh at himself and call himself “dumbass” or “stupid idiot” and it seemed like he meant it too. At home, all that pride disappeared, showing the real Alfred. The self-conscious and tired, _so tired_ , Alfred.

On the 8th day, Alfred got a phone call, one he later told Ludwig that the meeting was still postponed because they couldn’t get a hold of the German nation. Immediately, Ludwig jumped around and meowed, pawing at Alfred’s pants as if to say, “That’s me! I’m Ludwig! I’m right here!” but Alfred only chuckled and stroked his fur.

“Do you know Ludwig? He’s pretty strict and mean but he’s a cool guy. I remember when he used to visit me a lot but then… never mind…” he shook his head. “H-he’ll be okay. He’s strong!” he smiled, but the worry still showed.

And that worry only grew.

And grew.

Until on the 13th day, Alfred couldn’t help but run out of his house, telling Ludwig the cat that he was going to go look for Ludwig the nation, and as a pet, he couldn’t stop him.

Hours passed and Ludwig could only sit by the window and wait. The sun went down and another thunderstorm rolled in, covering the world in a dark shroud and drenching everything not sheltered. It was 11:15 pm when Alfred came back; he looked utterly exhausted and was shivering like he was in the arctic. And even when he was all wet, Ludwig could still tell he had been crying.

“I-I couldn’t f-find him!” he hiccuped, throwing down his jacket out of frustration and rubbing his eyes so hard he looked like he wanted to rip them out. “I-I couldn't—” he choked up, falling to his knees then curling up on the floor. His shoulders shook from the sobs that wracked his body and Ludwig tried to comfort him by rubbing his head against his freezing cheek.

Alfred could barely feel it because of how numb he was but he could still see him. And at the moment, he didn’t care if Cosmo scratched him for it, he needed some comfort. So he pulled the cat in and held him in his arms as he cried and cried until his tears ran out.

From his breathing, Ludwig knew Alfred was about to fall asleep so he nudged him with his head until Alfred woke and dragged himself to change out of his wet clothes, dry his hair, then crawl into bed. And just like every other night, Ludwig joined him, purring softly as a way to give him comfort.

Alfred sighed and huddled under the covers, finally talking with a coarse voice. “It hurts so much…” He clutched his shirt, biting his lip to keep from crying again. “I don’t know why it hurts so much… thinking about losing him…”

And Ludwig could feel that pain too. As if someone was squeezing his heart and making it hard to breathe. He didn’t want to see Alfred cry like that. And he didn’t want Alfred to disappear. He wanted so bad to wrap his arms around him and hold him close, chase away all the pain, but he couldn’t. He was a fucking cat.

“I love him…”

Ludwig’s eyes widened at the confession, looking up to see that Alfred had already fallen asleep. But the words made something click inside his head. Pieces started to fall together and he finally realized why he was hurting so much.

“ _Meow_ …”

But the words didn’t reach him. Alfred didn’t understand what a cat wanted to say.

“ _Meow… Meow_!” he tried, again and again, but the right words just wouldn’t come out. He was growing frustrated, crying out loudly and pounding on the sheets with his tiny little paws, but still with no result. His chest ached more, he wanted so bad to tell Alfred, but he just _couldn’t_. What if he never got to?

Defeated, he did the only thing he could do and crawled into Alfred’s arms. “ _Meow_ …” he tried one last time before pressing his nose softly against Alfred's lips and falling asleep in his embrace.

(-w-)

Ludwig was the first to wake up the next morning, the memories of yesterday still squeezing at his heart. And when he finally opened his eyes, he realized his perspective was different. He was big again. He was human. He could… He could _speak_.

“Alfred…” he shook the American gently. “Alfred!” Harder this time until Alfred finally groaned and pried his eyes open.

“I love you.” he told him, _finally_ getting the words out. “I-I love you…” he said again, watching as the whole situation finally sunk in for the other. A rare, genuine smile broke out on Ludwig's face as he pulled Alfred in for a comforting hug. “Please… Let me be the one to protect you from all the pain…”

The only answer he got was quiet sobbing and a movement from Alfred’s head that he recognized as nodding. Then all the pain slowly faded away as the two held each other. When he was able to speak, Alfred joked about how embarrassing it must have been for Ludwig to see him in such vulnerable states over the course of the week but Ludwig only shook his head and told him, “In seeing your flaws, you showed me who you are inside. It made me fall for you. _All_ of you. I love you, Alfred.” After saying it once, he couldn’t help but say it over and over again.

Alfred chuckled and pulled him close, muttering, “Come here, you.” then he gave him the kiss he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Given prompt: GerMerica. Germany gets turned into a cat and ends up lost only to be found by America. Due to him spending time with him he learns that Al is a lot more different then he acts in meetings and how he is around other nations. He’s a lot calmer and more mature then he lets on and what not. After a week or two does he learn that he had been slowly falling for Al but also that Al loves him due to Al confessing in his sleep. That night he “kisses” Al before falling asleep and when he wakes up human again.
> 
> This was a pretty personal topic for me, heh....


End file.
